Franklin Richards: Leader of the Runaways
by Ben10dragon8945
Summary: Franklin Richards had wipe himself from the marvel world. So they thought. Franklin is flung from his universe and back to a different timeline in his world where he didn't exist and a new member of the family takes his place (Peter Jonathan Richards) and he is left homeless and wonders the marvel world. He is founded by the "Pride" and is adopted into the Minoru clan. He does not
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I do not own marvel comics/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pre-series.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Franklin Richards was watching a news story about mutant X-men leader Cyclops being taken into custody. The new's talk about how the man went to extreme lengths to restore the mutant race and how every thing ended with Charles Xavier dying and mutant race getting restore anyway. Reed walks in the room to see this. He takes the remote and shuts the T.V off. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Franklin turns and gives his father a weird look. "Hey! I was watching that!" Reed shook his head. "Shouldn't normal kids your age be watching cartoons or going outside to ride bikes?" Franklin glares at his father. "No, one I'm not a kid, two I'm not normal, and three I'm the boy who's the son of Mister Fantastic, I might get kidnap, torture and killed from one of your enemies." Franklin looks down sadly. "But that I'm already use to." Franklin gets up from the couch and heads towards the door. "I'm going to go to my room." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Reed "Way to put your foot in your mouth Reed." /emFranklin wait-bye dad." Franklin runs off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Later.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Franklin hears the door to his room open. "Is this a bad time kiddo?" Franklin looks up tp see his older self. "Well your already in my room so help yourself." Older Franklin chuckle. "Look I know you going through time of your life that-" Older Franklin is cut as he receive a glare from his younger self. "That's the point! Your me. You know all about what I'm going through! Everything is so weird now. You do stuff and it's like everyone looks to me like "wow, you grow up to be that, aren't you proud Frank." I don't want to be known as you, I don't want my parents dictating how I live my life because I'm some powerful omega level mutant who needs to follow your foot steps to end up like you." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Older Franklin sighs. "kid Franklin, you know that's not the case, your parents just worry about you when so much is going on." Franklin gives his older self a sad look. "Like how we did nothing to help the mutants, do you even help them where you come from?" Older Franklin opened and closed his mouth. "I don't get involve in those kinds of things, I mean with my power set-" Franklin rudely interrupts his older self. "Why?" Older Franklin search for a response. "Because dad said so.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Older Franklin gives his younger self an irritated look. "My father died, I wanted to respect his-Maybe I want to help them." Franklin puts in. Older Franklin gives him a stern look. "Now is not the time to have a fit Franklin, you know you don't want any of those your just-" Who are you to tell me how to live my life! I don't know if I want to help mutants! I don't know if I want be a hero or just want to be like other boys my age! And I will never know if you, my parents, and everybody else keep-!" Franklin eyes start to water. "You...have no idea how feel, because unlike you my father never died and I was never stuck to grow up quickly, I have no reason to grow up like you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Older Franklin doesn't say anything as he is surprise that Franklin feels this way. "Franklin I had no idea..." Franklin rush up to hug his older self with him being completely caught off guard but hugs him back anyway. "I'm sorry..." Franklin whisper. His older self frown. "What for? you was jus-" Franklin hand start to glow on his older self back. "For this.." Franklin sucks the cosmic energy from his older self back. strongPainfully. /strongOlder Franklin eyes widen with surprise. "Go far away." With three simple words. Older Franklin disappears in a bright blue light. A puff of smoke left in his wake. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Franklin eyes literally glowed with strength. "That will take care of him a for a while, but not for long.." Franklin sits down on the floor pretzel style. He starts to concentrate on the universe as a whole. "Never done this before but..." Franlkin slowly lift his hand as a amulet appears in a bright flash of yellow light. "Time to see if my dad's information is correct. Time to see if magic and science goes hand in hand." Franklin finish as he look down on Dr. Strange's Eye of Agamotto. Yellow energy starts to go from the amulet to Franklin's forehead. "emI'm gonna suck the information I need to do this. I feel the knowledge of this universe already." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongAt the other end of the universe.../strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Older Franklin is teleporting light years to light "I got to stop the kid. Glad I send dad that telepathic message./em " Older Franklin stops as he feel his mind is Weird...why Am I out here. "I have to...get back to ."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongBack to Franklin.../strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Franklin is levitated off the ground. The FF building is shaking slightly. His eyes are close as Energy swirl around him. He mumble in a universal language. strong"-"/strong Franklin feels his dad family presence as they break into his room. Susan yells out to him. "Franklin!" Franklin didn't even open his eyes or talk when he summon forth Skrulls to battle his family. He continues to mumble. strong"_"/strong Ben slams the skrulls down as Sue use her force field to contain them. Franklin crunch his eyebrows together as he summon forth a vortex of energy protecting him and flinging his parents and uncles to the wall. The energy pins them there. strong"_"/strong Sue and Reed struggle to talk to their son. "Franklin...sweetie...we have to...talk about this." Susan grunted. Reed looks to his son in pain. "Stop this Franklin! Whatever...we did...WE COULD FIX THIS!" Tear drops start to show in Franklin's eyes. strong"_!"/strong Franklin now starts to yell to drown out his families voice. "FRANKLIN!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""KIDDO" FRANKLIN BUDDY! IT"S UNCA JOHNNY! FRANKLIN! COME TO MOMMY SWEET HEART! STOP THIS! STOP! FRANKLIN! FRANKLIN! REMEMBER! IT'S UNCA JOHNNY! COME ON BUD!" Franklin's family all call out to him. Franklin feel himself under emotional stress. Suddenly Franklin's little sister "Val" comes in his room. The wind from his vortex brushing her hair. "Franklin!?" Franklin shakes his head. em"Not her." /emVal looks to Franklin confuse. "What are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" strong"_" /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Val starts to cry. "Don't do this, don't leave me, I understand you, just please don't go." Franklin seem to stops mid way as an astral Franklin comes out of his body. Everything slows down except for Val. "I'm...sorry Val, I love you." Everything goes forward as Franklin continue his spell. strong"_NO MORE FRANKLIN!" /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongbr /strong/emBright white light fills the room. "NOOOOOO!" Scream his family. The light instantly expands until it fills the whole world and beyond./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everything.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"turns.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"White.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nothing.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThere you go everyone, Prequal to Franklin Richards: Leader of the runaways. XD Please Comment if you like...or not it doesnt make a difference. Thank you!/strong/p 


	2. Chapter One

I do not own marvel comics

Pre-series...

Franklin Richards was watching a news story about mutant X-men leader Cyclops being taken into custody. The new's talk about how the man went to extreme lengths to restore the mutant race and how every thing ended with Charles Xavier dying and mutant race getting restore anyway. Reed walks in the room to see this. He takes the remote and shuts the T.V off.

Franklin turns and gives his father a weird look. "Hey! I was watching that!" Reed shook his head. "Shouldn't normal kids your age be watching cartoons or going outside to ride bikes?" Franklin glares at his father. "No, one I'm not a kid, two I'm not normal, and three I'm the boy who's the son of Mister Fantastic, I might get kidnap, torture and killed from one of your enemies." Franklin looks down sadly. "But that I'm already use to." Franklin gets up from the couch and heads towards the door. "I'm going to go to my room."

Reed sighs._ "Way to put your foot in your mouth Reed." _Franklin wait-bye dad." Franklin runs off.

Later...

Franklin hears the door to his room open. "Is this a bad time kiddo?" Franklin looks up tp see his older self. "Well your already in my room so help yourself." Older Franklin chuckle. "Look I know you going through time of your life that-" Older Franklin is cut as he receive a glare from his younger self. "That's the point! Your me. You know all about what I'm going through! Everything is so weird now. You do stuff and it's like everyone looks to me like "wow, you grow up to be that, aren't you proud Frank." I don't want to be known as you, I don't want my parents dictating how I live my life because I'm some powerful omega level mutant who needs to follow your foot steps to end up like you."

Older Franklin sighs. "kid Franklin, you know that's not the case, your parents just worry about you when so much is going on." Franklin gives his older self a sad look. "Like how we did nothing to help the mutants, do you even help them where you come from?" Older Franklin opened and closed his mouth. "I don't get involve in those kinds of things, I mean with my power set-" Franklin rudely interrupts his older self. "Why?" Older Franklin search for a response. "Because dad said so.'

Older Franklin gives his younger self an irritated look. "My father died, I wanted to respect his-Maybe I want to help them." Franklin puts in. Older Franklin gives him a stern look. "Now is not the time to have a fit Franklin, you know you don't want any of those your just-" Who are you to tell me how to live my life! I don't know if I want to help mutants! I don't know if I want be a hero or just want to be like other boys my age! And I will never know if you, my parents, and everybody else keep-!" Franklin eyes start to water. "You...have no idea how feel, because unlike you my father never died and I was never stuck to grow up quickly, I have no reason to grow up like you."

Older Franklin doesn't say anything as he is surprise that Franklin feels this way. "Franklin I had no idea..." Franklin rush up to hug his older self with him being completely caught off guard but hugs him back anyway. "I'm sorry..." Franklin whisper. His older self frown. "What for? you was jus-" Franklin hand start to glow on his older self back. "For this.." Franklin sucks the cosmic energy from his older self back. **Painfully. **Older Franklin eyes widen with surprise. "Go far away." With three simple words. Older Franklin disappears in a bright blue light. A puff of smoke left in his wake.

Franklin eyes literally glowed with strength. "That will take care of him a for a while, but not for long.." Franklin sits down on the floor pretzel style. He starts to concentrate on the universe as a whole. "Never done this before but..." Franlkin slowly lift his hand as a amulet appears in a bright flash of yellow light. "Time to see if my dad's information is correct. Time to see if magic and science goes hand in hand." Franklin finish as he look down on Dr. Strange's Eye of Agamotto. Yellow energy starts to go from the amulet to Franklin's forehead. "_I'm gonna suck the information I need to do this. I feel the knowledge of this universe already." _

_**At the other end of the universe...**_

Older Franklin is teleporting light years to light years._ "I got to stop the kid. Glad I send dad that telepathic message._ " Older Franklin stops as he feel his mind is alter._ Weird...why Am I out here. "I have to...get back to ."_

_**Back to Franklin...**_

Franklin is levitated off the ground. The FF building is shaking slightly. His eyes are close as Energy swirl around him. He mumble in a universal language. **"-"** Franklin feels his dad family presence as they break into his room. Susan yells out to him. "Franklin!" Franklin didn't even open his eyes or talk when he summon forth Skrulls to battle his family. He continues to mumble. **"_"** Ben slams the skrulls down as Sue use her force field to contain them. Franklin crunch his eyebrows together as he summon forth a vortex of energy protecting him and flinging his parents and uncles to the wall. The energy pins them there. **"_"** Sue and Reed struggle to talk to their son. "Franklin...sweetie...we have to...talk about this." Susan grunted. Reed looks to his son in pain. "Stop this Franklin! Whatever...we did...WE COULD FIX THIS!" Tear drops start to show in Franklin's eyes. **"_!"** Franklin now starts to yell to drown out his families voice. "FRANKLIN!"

"KIDDO" FRANKLIN BUDDY! IT"S UNCA JOHNNY! FRANKLIN! COME TO MOMMY SWEET HEART! STOP THIS! STOP! FRANKLIN! FRANKLIN! REMEMBER! IT'S UNCA JOHNNY! COME ON BUD!" Franklin's family all call out to him. Franklin feel himself under emotional stress. Suddenly Franklin's little sister "Val" comes in his room. The wind from his vortex brushing her hair. "Franklin!?" Franklin shakes his head. _"Not her." _Val looks to Franklin confuse. "What are you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **"_" **

Val starts to cry. "Don't do this, don't leave me, I understand you, just please don't go." Franklin seem to stops mid way as an astral Franklin comes out of his body. Everything slows down except for Val. "I'm...sorry Val, I love you." Everything goes forward as Franklin continue his spell. **"_NO MORE FRANKLIN!" **

_****_Bright white light fills the room. "NOOOOOO!" Scream his family. The light instantly expands until it fills the whole world and beyond.

Everything...

turns...

White...

Then...

Nothing...

**There you go everyone, Prequal to Franklin Richards: Leader of the runaways. XD Please Comment if you like...or not it doesnt make a difference. Thank you!**


	3. Intermission

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong1. Nico due to Franklin influence, had decided to dress similar to her favorite hero, The Scarlet Witch. Now all of her prevess outfits are red unstead of her ussaul goth wear. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong2. Karolina due to Franklin influence is a possibly bi as she too had a crush on Franklin./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong3. Alex will not be leader (It's in the title...Duh) ./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong4. Gert due to Franklin powers gain the abiltiy to communacate and control all animals./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong5. Chase due to Franklin powers unlocks his dormant mutant genes, he gain the power to commnacate and control technology./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong6. This is only one huge part of a three part story. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong7. Xavin (female) (Xavin will come to earth as a male but will later state that he is female), Julie Powers, Kid Loki (Reborn as innocent soul) (will explain later), Laura Kinney, Victor Mancha, Klara Prast (older), Miles Morales (616) and Kang will also join the new team./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong8. The team name Runaway may change to something else/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong9. new pairings will be in this story/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPairings are Nico and Franklin/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChase and Xavin (female) /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKid Loki and Karolina /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVictor and Laura /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKlara and Miles/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGert and Kang/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong10. There will be certain twists and this story related to Franklin's new brother and him leading a new division of the Fantastic force./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong11. Franklin will be part of the X-men main team as their official telekinetic./strong/p 


	4. Recap

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" was a traitor but was killed by Alex's dad and died in Franklin's arm./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" takes in charge of the runaways before Alex could, so he will always had been leader./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong3. Nico kisses Franklin instead of Alex and they finalize their relationship during the Topher crissis/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong4. Franklin tells Cap that he knows all about him and the avengers, they just don't remember him. and teleports him and Ironman to the Fantastic Four building. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong5. Cap states that Franklin looks like Reed Richards./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong6. The mystical beings are release but Franklin traps them in a pocket dimension besides hell. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong7. Franklin contacts Xavier and ask him for a safe house in New York until the Runaways can deal with their parent's actions that cause crime to rise in San F./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong8. Alex dies with his parents/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong9. The runaways have new codenames/strong/em/p 


End file.
